Stars Hollow
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Prequel to my story 'Gilmore girls'. In 1985, with a baby at her hip, Lorelai Gilmore left a house she never liked to call home, for a place she found she wished she always called home. Family/Humor/Drama/Friendship. Pre-part one in series. Enjoy.
1. Mistakenly Mistaken

So I've always wanted to explore those Pre-GG years that we never saw on T.V. I really feel there's something good there. Now with the first- or second part of this story, depending on how you look at it- I started in 1996, when Lorelai and Rory moved into the Crapshack and met Luke. And while I'll still be continuing 'Gilmore girls,' I want to jump back even further to 1985, when Rory was a baby and Lorelai was living in Hartford. I want to fill in the gaps. I want to tie it all together.

So what do you say? Read on? Good. Enjoy!

**Stars Hollow**

**Chapter One: Mistakenly Mistaken.**

_October 1985_

_Gilmore Mansion_

"I can't believe it," Lorelai murmured in disbelief while staring at the calendar. "Your birthday is next week. Did you know that?" she asked while looking down at the little girl who was sitting on the floor, playing with some toys. "Rory?"

The baby looked up at her mother in question while holding out a block.

Lorelai smiled as she bent down to accept the gift. "For me?"

"Mama," Rory whispered.

Lorelai smiled hugely while plopping down on the rug, then leaning over to kiss Rory's plump little cheek. "Say it again," she requested softly. "Mama, mama, mama" she encouraged while pulling away to find Rory's bright blue eyes starring back at her.

"Mama," Rory said through a shy smile before leaning head first into her mother's chest.

Lorelai laughed as she wrapped her arms around Rory and pulled the baby to her belly while lying back on the rug. Once she was down, Rory planted her hands on Lorelai's chest, using the leverage to flash her mom a somewhat toothy grin, a few small teeth residing on her lower gums.

"Proud of your pearly whites, huh?"

"Uh," Rory grunted while struggling to hold her head in the air.

Lorelai shook her head and argued, "Down," while patting her chest.

"Mama."

"What, baby?"

"Mamama."

Lorelai smiled while rubbing Rory's sleeper covered back. She cupped the baby's head in her other hand, brushing her fingers through the soft brown curls that bunched at her neck while gently pulling the girl down to her chest. Rory resisted at first, determined to hold herself up, but her arms gave out eventually and she burrowed to her mom's chest, nuzzling her face back and forth as she tried to get comfortable.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory, banding the girl to her body before whispering, "No sleepy time."

Rory stuck her thumb in her mouth with peaking up at her mom with drowsy eyes.

"No, no sleep. You need your baba before you nap."

"Baba."

"You want baba?"

"Baba," Rory repeated.

"Okay, snack time."

Lorelai walked down the hall to the nursery with Rory curled to her chest, the baby's face tucked underneath her mom's neck as she sucked on a teething ring.

"You excited for your birthday? You're turning one soon, one whole year old," Lorelai stressed while holding up an index finger. "I feel like I just hatched you and already you're having a birthday… I don't know if I'm okay with this," Lorelai said thoughtfully with her brows knit in concentration. "Maybe we should stop having birthdays. You stay a little baby for eternity and I'll be forever young. Huh? What do you think? Stop growing for mommy?" she asked while looking down at her daughter who was perfectly happy to ignore her mother's crazy babble and instead focus her attention on the purple bubble teething ring that sat in her chubby hand.

Lorelai frowned. "I don't want you to grow up, but if you must, I suppose we should celebrate a little," she said through a sigh. "Let's see, today we'll have extra play time and tomorrow you can skip your afternoon nap. How's that sound? Does mommy know how to party hard or what?"

Rory responded by letting the teething ring fall to the floor so she could close her eyes and bury her face in her mother's neck.

"Ugh, bending," Lorelai groaned while looking down at the fallen ring.

"I've got it," the maid murmured quietly before pausing in her journey to bend to the floor and swipe the ring.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Lorelai stuttered while accepting the object. She looked up at the maid to give the woman a smile.

"You're welcome," the maid returned quickly without meeting Lorelai's eyes, and then she was off again.

Lorelai shook her head back to Rory before continuing on down the hall. "The last one didn't even last three weeks. I doubt this one will make it through the night. She seems terrified."

After rounding a corner and walking the few paces down a short hall, Lorelai reached the nursery. When she turned through the doorway, she was surprised to see her mother standing over Rory's dresser.

"Mom, hi," Lorelai greeted in surprise.

"Hello, Lorelai."

"I thought you were at the mall."

"I was, and now I've returned home. You didn't think I was staying there all night, did you?"

"No."

Emily kept her eyes on the dresser in front of her as she continued unloading small clothes from a very big bag.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked while walking to the changing table for a bib.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Lorelai," Emily said through a tired sigh. "I've purchased some new outfits for Rory and I'm putting them away. I would have asked the maid to do it but they never fold them properly and then every drawer turns into a mess. I have to do it myself if I want it done right."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother's back. "You didn't have to do that. In fact, I asked you not to."

"She's my granddaughter, Lorelai. I can buy her clothes if I wish to."

"Funny how she's your granddaughter when you're bored and looking for a way to spend dad's money but when your friends and dad's colleagues and the rest of the world is concerned it's 'oh no, my daughter isn't pregnant; she's just gained a lot of weight so we're sending her to a fat farm. Nothing to see here, move along.'"

"You're being ridiculous, Lorelai. We never sent you to a fat farm."

"Yeah, only because giving birth there would have gotten me kicked out, then you'd have to explain to all your friends why I got expelled from fat camp. You didn't tell anyone I was pregnant until my third trimester. We had to come home from the hospital at night because you didn't want your neighbors to see me carrying a baby. You were the one being ridiculous."

Emily practically slammed closed the dresser drawer she had open before turning to face her daughter with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Ma," Rory breathed while stirring from the light sleep she fell into just a moment ago.

Lorelai absentmindedly kissed the top of her daughter's head while smoothing her hand across the baby's back to soothe her.

"You put your father and I in a terribly awkward position when you had that baby, Lorelai. What were we supposed to do? How were we supposed to act to finding out that our 16-year-old daughter was pregnant? We were trying to hide your mistake. We were trying to help you. You should be thanking us, Lorelai, instead of acting so ungrateful all the time."

"My mistake?" the teen questioned while wrapping her arms tighter around her slumbering baby. "I can't believe you. Even after a year, you're still ashamed. You still think I'm the biggest screw up in the world. You still look at my daughter like she ruined my life, _**your **_life. You think she's Damien or something and God forbid the outside world sees her. I just… I don't understand you. You buy her nice clothes and the best crib and top of the line formula, but you hate her, don't you? And you hate me for having her, for ruining your perfect image, for squandering your dreams of a future Yale graduate. Well I don't care what you think, but I won't deal with you calling my daughter a mistake. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and if you can't see that, then I don't want you near her; I don't want you in her room; I don't want you buying her things. She doesn't' need your charity and neither do I," Lorelai said angrily before leaving with her baby held protectively to her chest.

Emily stood frozen in place, her face stunned as she clutched a perfectly folded T-shirt that read 'Grandma's little girl' tightly in her hands.

TBC

**So, what do you think? To continue or not to continue? That is the question, and I'll leave the answer to you, my wonderful readers, :D**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. One Last Grand Soiree

Thank you to everyone to read and reviewed the first chapter!!!! :D

Enjoy!

**Stars Hollow**

**Chapter Two: One Last Grand Soiree **

_Next Day_

As her usual morning routine went, Lorelai wondered out of bed just after seven a.m and into the nursery. She found Rory lying wide-awake in her crib, her eyes glued to the still mobile above her head.

"Look who's bright-eyed and bushy tailed," Lorelai cooed while leaning over the crib.

At the sound of her mother's voice, Rory turned to smile through her pacifier.

"Hey, who gave you this?" Lorelai asked through furrowed brows while gently pulling the plug from Rory's lips. She knew she put Rory to bed sans binky last night.

The baby frowned at the loss while reaching her little hand out for the yellow pacifier.

The young mom frowned further as she turned to find an empty bottle on the changing table next to the sleeper she dressed Rory in the night before. When she looked back to Rory, she noticed that the baby was dressed in fresh clothes.

"Guess the nanny beat me to it," Lorelai murmured sadly. "What time were you up, little girl? I didn't even hear you cry."

Rory looked at her mom through wide curious eyes as she tried in vain to reach her pacifier.

Lorelai sighed. "Here," she gave in before sticking the nipple in Rory's mouth.

The baby smiled triumphantly while turning her attention back to the mobile.

"I'm guessing you don't need a new diaper either."

"I just changed her not five minutes ago, Miss Gilmore."

Lorelai turned to find the nanny walking through the room with a basket of Rory's laundry held to her side.

"Thanks," Lorelai grumbled before turning back to the crib.

"You're welcome," the nanny answered while putting the laundry away.

Quickly, Lorelai reached into the crib for her baby. She brought Rory to her chest, and then stole from the nursery to seek refuge in her room.

"Guess I have to wake up earlier, huh?" Lorelai murmured while closing the door behind her. "And just when I thought I had your schedule down you throw a monkey wrench into the routine."

"Mmmba," the baby gurgled after pulling the pacifier from her mouth and holding it up to Lorelai.

The Gilmore smiled while laying her baby down in the center of the bed. "Six more days until B-day."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Lorelai," Emily called while opening the door.

"Yes, mother?" Lorelai answered through an icy tone.

"Your father and I were discussing it and we'd like to organize a party for Rory's first birthday," she explained professionally.

Lorelai turned to look at her mother with confusion in her eyes. "You want to do what?" s

"When children have birthdays they have parties, do they not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Rory's birthday is next week."

"Yes, I know but-"

"So, we'll have a party," Emily reasoned logically.

Lorelai tried to shake the confusion from her head like erasing an etch-a sketch, but the move didn't help to clear her cloudy mind.

"You want to throw Rory a birthday party?" Lorelai asked carefully.

Emily nodded.

"Why?"

"I just explained to you why, Lorelai."

"Yes, but, yesterday- I mean you-I thought…I'm confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about. I'm simply asking you if you'd like to have a birthday party for Rory."

"Well, um…. I don't know."

Emily sighed in frustration. "I will do all the planning, Lorelai, all you have to do is give me an answer."

Lorelai thought for a moment. Her first gut reaction was to say no, but then she realized that this was it. Rory's first birthday was the last she and her daughter would have at the Gilmore mansion. Soon enough, when the opportunity would present itself, Lorelai would go away for good and no way was she leaving Rory behind.

"Yeah, okay, I guess that would be fine."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," Emily answered sarcastically before leaving the room.

Lorelai rolled her eyes once her mother was gone from sight.

"You want a birthday party, little girl?" Lorelai asked Rory while crawling across the bed. "Now I have to warn you, this won't be the party you're thinking it will be. No streamers, no balloons, no ice cream cake, no clown and no other babies. It probably won't be any fun, but think you can tough it out? For me? I promise, I'll make your next birthday a spectacular blowout of an event, but maybe just this once you'll deal with my mother and smile at her all boring guests?"

"Ma," Rory whispered while reaching her arms out to be held.

Lorelai smiled hugely while scooping her baby from the bed and cradling Rory to her chest.

"I love you," Lorelai whispered.

"Mama."

"Yeah, I know, you love me too," Lorelai gloated through a grin.

_XOX_

The following days leading up to Rory's birthday party were filled with chaos, questions and insanity. Every other minute, Emily was coming to Lorelai with cake samples and flower arrangements and color themes. The whole thing was crazy and by the end of every day, Lorelai was more than ready to start pulling her hair out strand by strand. She went to sleep with a throbbing headache night after night. And when she tried to figure out why Emily even wanted to throw the birthday party in the first place, well trying to solve that equation always put her headache on the verge of becoming a migraine so she gave up before she ever came close to finding an answer.

Finally though, Friday came. The planning was over. The craziness would soon come to an end.

In the early morning hours, Lorelai crept from her bedroom and into the nursery. She walked through the dark house quietly and carefully as to not wake anyone up. Last thing she wanted was the nanny, or worse, her mother, interfering with her plan.

Lorelai pushed the door open quietly, then she made her way to her daughter's crib. When she peered through the rails, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rory fast asleep. The peaceful state Rory was in, it was almost enough to sway Lorelai into turning around and going back to bed alone, but then she thought otherwise. The moment was once in a lifetime. Being with her daughter on the very moment of the baby's first birthday, it was once in a lifetime, and Lorelai wasn't going to pass up the only opportunity.

_XOX_

Lorelai climbed into bed with a sleeping Rory held to her chest. She hugged the slumbering baby close to her body while moving under the covers and settling against the headboard.

Rory stirred a bit from all the movement, her plump cheeks nuzzling back and forth across her mom's chest as Lorelai got comfortable.

"Wake up, baby," Lorelai whispered in encouragement while sweeping her fingers through Rory's curls.

But Rory didn't' wake. The pacifier in her mouth fell to the bed and she sighed while drifting back to sleep.

Lorelai smiled while peaking over at the clock. The time was just right. It was exactly one year ago to the minute that Lorelai gave birth to her daughter. The thought made the teen mom smile further.

"Happy birthday, little girl," Lorelai said while sliding to the pillow. "You, and me, one day we're gonna conquer the world," she promised before kissing the top of her daughter's head, then closing her eyes.

_Next Day_

"Ugh, this looked a lot less poufy on the hanger," Lorelai complained while holding up Rory's party dress.

"Lorelai, come down stairs; guests are arriving," Emily requested while darting into Rory's room.

"I have to finish getting her ready."

"Oh, Ellen can do that."

"Elin," the nanny corrected quietly.

"No, mother, I'll do it. This is my daughter and it's her birthday, so _I _will get her dressed."

"Lorelai, she is paid to take care of the child; now will you please come downstairs and greet your guests," Emily argued through an overly sweet smile.

"Your guests," Lorelai grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I just need one minute, and I'll be right there."

"Fine," Emily gave in before leaving.

"Thank you," Lorelai sighed.

"I guess I'll just put these away," the nanny decided while moving to the new bag of diapers that had to be put in the changing table.

"I can do that too if you wanna hide in the bathroom or something."

"Are you sure?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

Elin spread a grateful smile before hurrying from the room.

After getting her daughter dressed in the fancy, pink dress that her mother picked out, Lorelai brushed Rory's hair, handed her a small toy, and then stopped at the landing to take a breath.

"Ready for this?" she asked while looking at Rory.

The baby smiled when her mom's eyes met hers.

"Really? 'Cause I'm not," Lorelai said while shaking the rattle in Rory's hand.

Rory laughed at the noise before jamming the toy into her mouth.

"Nice, drooling all over your toy; that'll make a good impression."

"Mmmmm," Rory hummed.

"Taste good?"

The baby held up the rattle for her mother to see.

"Oh, no, you keep it," Lorelai insisted through an amused smile.

"Oh, you'll love my granddaughter; she's precious," Lorelai heard Emily say and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Are you precious? Yes. Is my mother just gloating for the sake of gloating? Yes. Hate rich people," Lorelai complained before taking the stairs.

When she arrived to the first floor, she found it packed with people.

"Oh, isn't she adorable!" a woman gushed when she spotted Rory- a woman Lorelai new she never even met.

"Look at those blue eyes!" another mystery woman boosted.

"Isn't she something, ladies?" Emily asked through a proud smile while joining the small group. "Lorelai, aren't you going to introduce her?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Everyone, this is Rory the baby, and Rory, these are… people who think you're adorable."

Emily had to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me ladies, I need a moment with my daughter," Emily said through a smile before gesturing for Lorelai to follow her to the foyer.

"Ow, mom, the pinching," Lorelai complained as Emily pulled her arm to get her to follow.

"You need to circulate with Rory, then take her upstairs for a nap."

"A nap?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes."

"But this is her party."

"Yes, Lorelai, I know; I planned it," Emily said impatiently.

"Right, so since you planned the party for her, why would I take the girl who the party was planned for, away from the party?"

"She's a baby, Lorelai. She'll have nothing to do down here and you can't possibly carry her around for hours. Now say hello to your guests, let them meet Rory, then take her upstairs," Emily instructed firmly before turning on her heel.

Lorelai sighed while turning to her daughter. "If only I could have nap time too," she said wistfully while heading for the next room. "Ah, to be a baby again."

_TBC…_

**Review? Please, and thank you, :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dear Emily and Richard

Sorry this took a while to get up, but I'm done with classes for summer break so updates shall arrive more frequently. :D

Thanks to everyone whose been reading and/or reviewing! Much appreciated!

Enjoy!

**Stars Hollow **

**Chapter Three: Dear Emily and Richard**

_Early November_

_Gilmore Mansion_

"So you'll be gone all day?" Lorelai asked while following her mother downstairs.

"Yes, Lorelai," Emily answered tiredly.

"And dad? He's at work 'till 6:00, right?"

"You know your father comes home early on Wednesdays."

"Oh, right," Lorelai realized. "So, 3:00, 4:00?"

"He'll be home no later than 5:00. We have the breast cancer charity ball this evening."

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai remembered through a growing smile.

"Since when do you care about your father's schedule, Lorelai?" Emily asked while stopping by the hall closet for her coat.

"I've always cared," Lorleai said defensively.

"Really?" Emily questioned while turning to show her daughter the raised brows that crinkled her forehead.

"Yes, really. You know, it's just me and Rory here all day, so it's nice to know when everyone's coming home."

Emily eyed her daughter suspiciously for moment before saying," You're up to something."

"You're paranoid."

Emily sighed. "I don't have time for this; I'm late for my DAR meeting. You're having lamp chops for dinner and the maid will be back with food for you to choose from for lunch. If you need anything else, write it down on the list; you know where it is."

"Okay, will do," Lorelai agreed through a nod while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please, keep the house clean; the maid is leaving early today," Emily begged while reaching for the doorknob. "Bye, Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded. "Bye, mom."

After hearing the door click closed, the teen bolted for the stairs. She ran up the couple of flights to her room, burst through the door, then zoomed to the window. Her eyes found the glass immediately and she locked her stare to her mother's car. Lorelai stood planted in front of that window, her nerves anxious as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Come on, come on," Lorelai chanted in a whisper as Emily slowly pulled away from the drive. "Go, go, go."

Another minute passed when finally, Emily cleared the window frame. With her leaving, Lorelai exhaled a breath.

"Well, this is it," Lorelai announced while turning to look at her bed where Rory lie sleeping in the center between 2 pillows. "We're leaving today, little girl."

Rory remained sleeping, the slumbering baby oblivious to the fear hidden in her mother's tone.

Lorelai's stare remained on Rory for a moment longer before she looked back to the window. She focused on the driveway and frowned further when she found it to be empty.

Lorelai closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I can do this."

Just after mentally reassuring herself, Lorelai snapped her attention to Rory when she heard the baby stir.

"Morning, mini sleeping beauty," the young mom greeted through a soft smile while climbing to the bed.

"Uhh," Rory whimpered helplessly while reaching her arms out, her chubby little fingers moving back and forth as she looked to Lorelai with pleading eyes. "Mmmaa!"

"Okay, okay, keep your diaper on," Lorelai said while scooping the squirming baby to her chest. "I've got you, antsy girl," she murmured as she brushed her hand up and down Rory's sleeper covered back.

"Mama," Rory breathed to Lorelai's neck.

The proud mom couldn't help but smile as she turned to kiss Rory's plumb cheek.

Rory spread a tired, happy smile as she looked up to meet Lorelai's eyes.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked gently while sweeping her thumb around the curve of Rory's cheek. "By tonight we'll be somewhere else. Ready to find a new home? "

"Mama," Rory said while reaching for the charm hanging from her mom's necklace.

Lorelai smiled contently while carefully bouncing the happy one year old in her arms.

"Yeah, we can do this."

_Later_

"Lorelai, we're leaving!" Emily yelled to the second floor. "Well, what do you know? She finally put Rory's stroller away. It's the first time in a year I haven't tripped over that thing," she said while turning to the living room.

"Where's my scarf?" Richard asked.

"I told Tina to put everything out for you, Richard," Emily answered tiredly.

"Out where?"

"Look on the table."

"You have to more specific with her, Emily," Richard argued while heading for the small table in the hall.

"Fine, Richard," Emily said impatiently. 

"There should be a designated place to put things."

"Whatever you say, Richard. Lorelai, we are leaving! Please acknowledge that! Where is that girl?"

Richard frowned at the fabric he found. "This is not the scarf I asked for."

"Well, it looks fine. Can you just wear it?"

"No, I'm gonna go back upstairs and get the scarf I intended to wear in the first place. Well, I'm surprised at you, Emily. These are your friends we're seeing tonight. You would have thought that my…"

Emily could hear his voice in the background, but at some point she stopped listening. Noise registered in her brain, but specific sounds weren't picked up. Her attention was focused on something else. Her eyes were glued to the note she found lying on the dining room table instead of the scarf her husband seemed to covet so desperately. And at the words she read, tears boiled in her eyes.

_**Dear Emily and Richard,**_

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always getting into trouble. I'm sorry for spilling wine on the carpet. I'm sorry for ditching school on numerous occasions. I'm sorry for sneaking a flask into cousin Ben's funeral. I'm sorry for being in the car when Chris crashed his new Porche. I'm sorry for sneaking out night after night. I'm sorry that I won't go to Yale. I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter you wanted. I'm really sorry. **_

_**I hope somewhere down the line we can work out our differences and have some kind of relationship, if anything, for Rory's sake, but there's no hope for us forming one now; I can see that. You're both living the kind of life that I never want for me or for Rory. And I just can't be around that anymore. I can't be in Hartford. I can't be in this house. I have to go. I have to find someplace to be where I won't be sorry for everything I've done. I have to find someplace where I'll be happy. I need to start over. **_

_**I know you both love Rory, I do, and I'm sorry that you won't see her everyday, but we have to go. We'll be okay though, I promise. I'll make sure she always has what she needs. But more importantly, I'll make sure she's happy. **_

_**Thank you for really helping us this past year. Letting me stay here, everything you've done for Rory, thank you. I'll never forget it. And I want you to know that I won't keep Rory from you. We'll keep in touch. I want her to know her grandparents, and I hope you'll want to keep knowing her too. **_

_**Don't worry about us, okay? We're Gilmore's'; we're strong. We'll make it. **_

_**Bye, mom. Bye, dad, **_

_**-Lorelai**_

"Emily?" Richard asked softly while coming up behind his wife. "Emily?"

_TBC_

**Reviews are much loved, so feel free to leave your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Happy Ending?

**Stars Hollow: **

**Epilogue: Happy Ending?**

_Independence Inn- Potting Shed_

_To: Emily and Richard Gilmore_

_I would like to inform you that Rory and I have received your invitation to your annual Christmas party and we plan on attending. _

_Thank you, _

_Lorelai Gilmore_

"What do you think? Too formal?" Lorelai asked her daughter, the baby sitting on the center of the bed as she looked through a book.

"Boo!" Rory exclaimed while tapping a round, yellow bear.

"Can I take that as a, 'no, mommy, the letter is wonderful. You should send it right away!'" Lorelai boosted.

"Boo!" Rory insisted while haphazardly picking up the book and holding it in the air.

Lorelai sighed while turning to the put the letter on the rim of the sink. When she looked back to Rory, she couldn't help a smile at the way her one year old's face was scrunched up in fierce concentration.

"I've read you that book a million times; aren't you sick of Winnie the Pooh yet?"

"Boo," Rory murmured sadly while looking up at her mother with pleading blue eyes.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai gave in while standing from a small wooden stool, then walking the few steps to the bed.

"I read you Pooh and you watch a movie with me later. Deal?" Lorelai asked while crawling across the mattress.

"Boo!" Rory nearly shouted.

Lorelai smiled.

_XOX_

"Maybe no response would be better."

"I think so too," Mia agreed. "You should surprise them."

Lorelai sighed while crumbling up the piece of paper in her hands.

"It's been weeks- nearly months since I've seen them. I don't know, maybe we shouldn't go," Lorelai said thoughtfully while leaning back in her chair.

Mia shook her head while quickly swallowing a bite of corn muffin.

"The time passed since you've left is all the more reason to go. I'm sure they miss Rory. And you're their only daughter; I'd bet anything they miss you too," Mia said through a kind smile.

"They miss Rory."

"Lorelai-"

"No, Mia, you don't know them. You didn't grow up in that house. You didn't get pregnant and drop out of high school. You didn't embarrass the royal Gilmore name. They don't take well to humiliation, and they don't forgive and forget."

"You're right; I don't know them. But I'm a mother, just like Emily. I can't ever imagine losing one of my children. I'd be devastated, no matter the circumstances or the reasoning. And if ever a time they wanted to come home, even if just for a day, I'd welcome them with open arms. I'd hope and pray for that day to come."

Lorelai still seemed skeptical and at the look on her face, Mia said, "If you don't want to go for you, go for Rory. You've always said you want her to know her grandparents. Well, it's been too long since she's seen them. She's due for a visit. She's young; you don't want her to forget them, do you?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting across from her. "Using my daughter to guilt me… you play dirty, Mia Holloway."

"Do I need to pile on a little more guilt, or have I convinced you yet?" Mia asked through a grin.

Lorelai sighed.

_XOX_

_Two Weeks Later_

_Hartford_

"The only reason you're not dressed as a cute little elf is because Mia got to you first," Lorelai said while walking up the drive to the Gilmore mansion.

Rory's knit-capped forehead fell to her mother's cheek as she tiredly sucked on a pacifier. For weeks, Lorelai had been working to break the habit, but that was proving to be easier said than done.

When Lorelai reached the front door, she took a long, deep breath before pressing her index finger to the tiny metal button. The second the bell rang, the sound echoed to the porch and Lorelai winced. It was too late to go back now. She was carrying too much for ding-dong ditch.

"Brace yourself," the young mom whispered to her daughter.

Not seconds later and the door opened. A maid, of course, stood on the other side. In the background, noise filled the scene as groups of fancy dressed people crowded the foyer.

"Good evening, miss. Are you here for the party?" the maid asked, the words so robotic that Lorelai was sure the woman recited them a hundred times by now.

"Unfortunately."

"Excuse me?" the maid asked politely.

Lorelai shook her head. "Yes, we're here for the party."

The maid nodded while stepping back to open the door further. "May I take your coats?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. We're still a little chilly, right Rory?"

The baby barely looked up at the sound of her mom's voice. She was too tired to even lift her head.

The maid gave a small smile in return before closing the front door and heading down the hall.

Sure, the temperature was low with the winter month and cold air migrated inside with every swing of the door, but Lorelai kept her coat on incase she had to make a fast exist.

"Okay, well, I guess we should find something to eat," Lorelai murmured. "Hungry, baby?"

Rory shook her head a little bit as her pale eye lids fluttered open and closed.

"No, no, don't go to sleep," Lorelai begged desperately. "You're the only reason I came to this stupid thing."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

Lorelai looked up at the all too familiar voice to find Emily Gilmore standing not a foot behind her.

"I never missed the Christmas party. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Emily gave a tight smile. "I see you brought Rory."

Lorelai nodded.

"If she's the only reason you came, as you said not a moment ago, then don't bother staying," Emily said before turning on her heel to the next room.

With that, Lorelai would've left; she was more than ready to go. She wouldn't even bother saying goodbye. But Mia's voice kept circling her mind, preventing her from leaving.

"Damn it," Lorelai cursed. "One hour, that's it. We eat, we avoid mingling, we say goodbye to my parents, and then we are outta here," Lorelai vowed, her voice low.

Rory didn't make a peep; the baby was fast asleep.

_XOX_

After sneaking to the kitchen and to the second floor, Lorelai wandered down the hall with careful steps as she held her slumbering daughter to her chest.

"Hopefully your crib is still in there."

Lorelai continued down the long hall before turning a corner. After then walking just a few feet, she pushed open the door to Rory's old room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found the crib just as it was in October.

Lorelai didn't have the strength to carry around a sleeping 14 month old for an hour.

"Night, night, little girl. I'll be right downstairs if you need me," Lorelai murmured, the words quiet as she set Rory down in the crib.

After lingering for a moment to make sure Rory was down for the count, Lorelai finally turned to leave. But before she could go, her curiosity got the better of her.

Lorelai opened the expensive, perfectly cleaned changing table too see the side drawer filled with diapers. Her brows knit in confusion when she realized she cleared the drawer when she left.

The next drawer held an unopened box of wipes.

Moving to the middle section, Lorelai found stacks of winter outfits and pajamas. The clothes read Rory's age; they were her size.

"This is… weird."

After giving up on trying to solve the mystery, Lorelai left for the hall, almost bumping into someone on her way out.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-dad."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Lorelai."

"I was just putting Rory down. She fell asleep," Lorelai explained while pointing over her shoulder.

Richard nodded and said, "I didn't know you were here. Your mother didn't tell me you were coming."

"I don't think she knew. I didn't respond to the invite or anything; I just kinda showed up."

Richard nodded.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Lorelai told her father she'd meet him downstairs, and then she turned to leave. Before she could reach the staircase, Richard stopped her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked while turning back.

Richard to took a minute to gather his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start.

"We're find, dad," Lorelai offered after watching her father fumble. "Better than fine, actually. We're doing really good."

"Right, yes. I knew you would be. You're a Gilmore. Of course you're doing well."

Lorelai smiled a little. "How's, uh, everything at the office?"

"Very good. Not a day goes by where I'm not busy," he explained through a smile.

"People need insurance," Lorelai reasoned.

"Yes, that they do."

Another wave of silence washed over them, this one slightly less awkward than the last.

"Well, we should probably get downstairs. The food should be coming out soon, and I need to get to those apple tarts before someone else does."

Richard's smile furthered. "Yes, you always manage to eat more than your fair share of apple tarts."

Lorelai smiled in return. "I never touch the fruit, so it's an even trade."

_XOX_

A half hour had gone by. In the 30 minutes Lorelai had been at her parents' house, she somehow managed to avoid running into her mother again.

"29 minutes to go," Lorelai murmured after peaking at the clock.

"Hey, Lor."

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut and chanted the words, "No, no, no, please don't be behind me."

"Hey, is that any way to treat the father of your kid?"

Lorelai whipped around to nearly glare at Christopher and say, "what are you doing here?"

Chris shrugged while slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'm here every year, aren't I? You know my parents always get invited to this thing. The bigger question is what are you doing here? Didn't you leave town? Thanks for the goodbye, by the way. I had to find out from your mother that you left."

"I left you a note," Lorelai said defensively.

"Yeah, a note that didn't bother saying where you were going," Chris said, his words a far cry from the cheerful tone they held just a minute ago.

"I wrote my parents two days after I left; they know what town I'm in. You could've found me."

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that? You just ran off with my kid without saying a word. Why didn't you at least tell me where you were going?"

"Oh, quit the act, Christopher. You hardly saw Rory when I was here, just five minutes from your house. We both know you don't care enough to make the effort to see her, so stop complaining."

"Hey, I offered to marry you; it's not my fault you said no. I wanted to be here."

"Denying a two second marriage proposal before chem. lab doesn't erase the responsibilities you have as a father. Just because I didn't and don't want to be romantically tied to you for the rest of my life doesn't mean you get to call it quits on being a dad."

"If you think you can just cut and run, you're wrong," Chris warned while reaching for the doorknob. "This isn't over."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at the weak threat while Chris disappeared from the house. When she turned back around, several shock-filled eyes were staring at her.

"Nothing like a little drama to break up a party."

Blank stares.

"Nothing, huh?"

More blank stares.

Lorelai sighed while turning for the living room.

After the mini theatrical display everyone witnessed downstairs, Lorelai decided it was time to go. She didn't need to be around a bunch of rich, nosy people who would undoubtedly do nothing but gossip about the fight for the rest of the party. Lorelai didn't care to stick around for that.

"Why in heavens name would you choose tonight, while I have a house full of guests, to fight with Christopher."

Lorelai knew it was only a matter of time before Emily got involved.

"I didn't _choose_ to start a fight," Lorelai denied while turning from the crib with a stirring Rory in her arms. "If I would've known Chris was going to be here, I wouldn't' have come."

"And now you're leaving," Emily stated, her voice giving away no emotion.

"I'm sure you think I've caused enough trouble for one night. It's time to go," Lorelai said while bending for Rory's diaper bag.

"Fine. Goodbye," Emily said while turning from the nursery.

"Mom, wait!"

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say next. But after a minute of silence, she finally scrambled for some words. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Should I bother sending you an invitation next year?" Emily challenged.

"No point in stopping now. I haven't missed a year."

Emily nodded, her face neutral.

"Your father and I will see you next year then," Emily concluded, her tone very business like. "If you could take a moment from your busy schedule to send us a few pictures of Rory, we would appreciate it. I'm sure she will have grown in a year's time."

"I didn't mean to take her away from you, mom," Lorelai said softly, despite the defensive tone her mother held.

"It's been two months since I've seen my granddaughter, Lorelai."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Your father and I did nothing but care for her. We provided you both with the best. We bought her everything she could need. And you repay us by running away with her."

"I didn't run away, mom. I'm not an angry kid out to spite my parents. I left to find us a home, to find a place for me and Rory. I'm sorry that you haven't seen her, but leaving was something I had to do."

"Fine," Emily dismissed while turning on her heel.

Lorelai blew out a frustrated breath while looking to the snoozy baby who clung to her chest.

"Ready to go home?"

Rory lifted a weak hand towards the staircase.

"Yeah, let's go home."

On her way out, Lorelai found Emily standing at the open front door. A smile sat on her face she said goodbye to a pair of guests who were leaving early.

Once they were gone, Loreali walked further into the foyer.

"Bye, mom," Lorelai murmured while heading for the door.

Emily didn't answer, but her eyes remained on Lorelai as she walked down the drive. Before Lorelai could get very far, Emily suddenly shouted, "New years eve!"

Lorelai turned and asked, "what?"

"Should I send you an invitation to New years eve dinner?"

Lorelai looked to Rory and said, "Yeah, sure. I mean if you want to."

"You've always come," Emily answered.

Lorelai nodded. "So, we'll see you next month?"

Emily nodded back as a small smile took her face. "Goodnight, Lorelai."

The teen smiled in return. "Goodnight, mom."

**The End **

I may post a part 2 epilogue that takes place somewhere in the nearish future, but for now I'm going to declare this baby as finished. Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
